God's Will
by MagicInTheMusic
Summary: "I can't do this anymore, Clary! I can't live like this, with this thing!" He pushed out a hand towards my stomach. "Jace, don't do this. Please, we can work it out," I cried. "No, that's it. I'm done!" Then he stormed out. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

Till Death Do Us Part

(I know it's in third person, but I'm doing first)

I was wearing an almost skin tight black dress and I walked up the red velvet steps. It can down past my ankles and started to flow at the bottom of my butt. The high heels were four inches, the tallest I had ever worn, but Isabella told me they look amazing. My red hair was left in elegant curls down my back. The best part was, I was holding the hand of the man I loved. Jace, with his golden hair and eyes, was wearing a black tux. We had been dating for four years now. It had its bumps, what with us both being Shadowhunters and all.

Tonight he was taking me to this new fancy restaurant in town, Shining Moon. It was specifically for Shadowhunters. He opened the door for me and I blush a little. I walked inside and he talked with the guy standing behind a podium.

"Follow me," the guy behind the podium said. We followed.

He led us to a table, it was pretty, and no one else was around. It had a chandelier handing down from the ceiling and the lights were dimmed a bit. Jace pulled out my chair for me and I sat down, then he sat down. I ordered just water and Jace did the same.

I smiled at him, "Do you like it?" he asked.

"Yes, it's pretty," I said.

Water came and Jace and I talked and talked. We couldn't shut up. I ordered spaghetti and it came out in twenty minutes. I finished eating and Jace did too. I saw him reach into his pocket, but I couldn't tell what he pulled out. Then he looked straight into my eyes, "Clary, you know I love you with my whole being right?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered without hesitation, though he was creeping me out.

"You know that you are my world right?"

"Yes," I answered then he got off his chair.

He came over to my seat and knelt down on one knee beside my chair and pulled out a ring. I gasped and he took my hands in his. I felt a burning sensation in my eyes. "Clarissa Fray, I promise to love you forever and even that won't be enough. I loved you when I first set eyes on you. You are everything to me, my world. Would you do me the honor of marrying me?" he asked.

"No," I said, trying to keep a straight face.

"No?" He asked, his face fell and he looked ready to, I don't even know.

"I'm kidding," I said quickly, putting my hand on his shoulder. "I just wanted to mess with you. Of course I will marry you!" He smiled

NINE MONTHS LATER  
>"Okay Clary, ready?" asked Isabella, pulling my wedding dress into the bathroom. It was strapless, and flowed out at the waist. It was gold too, traditional Shadowhunter wedding attire. It was my favorite. She helped me into my dress and fastened the pale gold, satin buttons on the back. She handed me a pair of earrings with small diamonds set into them. Then she reached around me and pulled out a pair of eight inch high heels. I groaned.<p>

"Isabelle! If I wear those I will surely fall on Jace as soon as I get up there and break something," I complained, eying the shoes warily.

"Fine!" She grumbled, but instead pulled out a pair of sandals, "But only because I don't want your big day ruined."

I slid the cool sandals onto my warm feet, it felt good. They felt like satin. I felt my stomach flutter with nervousness. "Come on!" Isabelle said tugging on my sweaty hand, "I think I hear the music, you're not going to be late for your wedding."

I laughed a bit and let her tug me along. We went into the backyard of the Institute and I saw the decorations. The flowers were red like my hair and there was gold sating rolled out of the green grass for me to walk on. Isabelle and Maryse had planned almost the whole thing. Isabelle handed me a bouquet of red and gold flowers, they smelled like fresh rain. I shakily stepped onto the silk. Isabelle went first as the music played, she looked like a goddess walking down the aisle. Finally, the traditional wedding ballot started to play, since I had half of my life not knowing about Shadowhunters Jace thought it would be good to include some of the mundane ways. Everyone stood up and looked back at me for the light gold pews. I took a shaky breath and made my way down the aisle. I looked around and my eyes made their way to the most beautiful face the world could know. Jace Herondale.

I stepped up the small stairs and was under an arch made of flowers. I handed my sweet smelling flowers to Isabelle and she smiled encouragingly at me. Maryse was right in front of us, she was going to the traditional ceremony. Jace took my shaky hands in his cool strong ones and flash me a brilliant smile, I blushed. Then Maryse started talking. Jace and I pulled out our steles.

"For love is stronger than death, set a seal upon thy partners heart," Maryse said and Jace and I repeated it.

First Jace, "For love is stronger than death, set a seal upon thy partners heart," and he pulled back my flaming hair and traced the ruin for love and commitment right over where my heart would be. Unlike regular runes this one didn't burn, it felt like being wrapped in love and strength.

I said the words next, my voice strong, "For love is stronger than death, set a seal upon thy partners heart," and I unbuttoned part of the shirt and traced the same rune on his chest. My hand as I traced the rune felt strong and sure. I felt my love for Jace flowing into that rune. All of what I felt, how I felt, and most importantly how much he meant to me. I looked at him and he smiled at me again.

"For thy love on my heart is like no other. Shall we be bound by this rune until death do us part," Maryse said and indicated for us to repeat it in unison. We did.

"For thy love on my heart is like no other. Shall we be bound by this rune until death do us part," we said together, and then the mundane part came.

"You may now kiss the bride," Maryse smiled.

Jace cupped my face carefully and slowly went in for the kiss. On the other hand I was just way to impatient. I met him halfway to the kiss and wrapped my hands around his neck. He jumped in surprise, but kiss me anyway. We untangled ourselves from each other and everyone clapped. Even the Silent Brothers who were sitting in the back row with the Iron Sisters. I twined our fingers together and walked back down the satin on the yard.

That night was most magical. We kissed and did a few unmentionable things, but all the while I could still feel the love swirling inside of me. I was married, but not for long.

**How was it? I've been writing this for a while trying to get it just perfect for you. I've decided to do little flicks at the end.**

**Jace: Well I guess I can't blame you for wanting to kiss me. I am hot.**

**Clary: (blushing) I-I only did it to get it over with. The Silent Brothers were creeping me out (not convincingly)**

**Jace: Sure, whatever you say babe.**

**Simon: Really Clary, you married an idiot.**

**Clary: Did not!**

**Simon: Did too!**

**Jace: You're just jealous of my hotness.**

**Simon: ...**

**Clary: Oh would you both just shut up!**

**Simon: I didn't say anything!**

**Jace: I WIN!**

**Clary: (shakes head in annoyance) Boys! (groans)**

**REVIEW FOR JACE TO WIN! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Crashing Down

"I can't do this anymore, Clary! I can't live like this, with this _thing_!" He pushed out a hand towards my stomach.

"Jace, don't do this. Please, we can work it out," I cried, pleading for him to stay. Not to leave me here alone.

"No, that's it. I'm done. I'll call the Silent Brothers. I'm done with you," he said then stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

I sank down onto my knees, clutching my stomach. No sooner than I had sank down I heard my cellphone ring. I looked around the messy house for it. We, or at least I, no longer lived as a Shadowhunter. I gave it up after that last battle. I shook my head, clearing the memory. I pulled my phone from under my coat and flipped it open.

"Clary Her-Fairchild here," I answered.

"Hello Mrs. Fairchild, my name is Joyce Marshall. I'm calling about your application to work here," said the voice on the phone.

I got excited, I had been out of work for a few months now, "Yes?"

"I would like to accept you here at the hotel. Can you come in-in an hour?" She asked.

I just about jumped out of my shoes, "Yes, that would be great," I said, trying to keep my voice under control.

"See you then," she said, then clicked the phone off.

I ran into my closet, tripping over a shoe along the way and put on my black dress pants and blue button up shirt. I wrapped my apron around my bulging stomach and brushed my hair and teeth, wiping away any trace of my crying. I put my fiery red hair into a loose pony tail and walked out to my small living room. I had been living in a dump for about a year now, after that battle I couldn't stand to be a Shadowhunter, not after Isabelle... No! I wasn't going to think about that anymore.

I left my tiny apartment and went to the local hotel. Andrew, the one at the front desk, pointed me to the manager of the wait staff; Melissa. She ran through the drills, but it didn't take long. I had-had a few other jobs waitressing since I gave up fighting demons.

After I was done I had earned fifty three dollars in tips. It was the most I had in my pocket in the past two months. "See you later, Clary!" Hollered Alise, a girl who had also just started waitressing.

"See ya!" I hollered back and went to go walk home.

It was dark by the time I opened my apartment door. As I shut the door a searing pain shot through me, starting at my chest. I fell down to my knees unable to think. I clutched at my chest, willing the pain to go away. I tried to not scream because of the neighbors, but it was so painful. The pain finally let me loose and I was able to stand up. I unbuttoned my shirt a bit and looked at my chest where my marriage rune was. It was gone! Jace went and had the Silent Brothers remove it. I sobbed for a moment longer because I wiped the tears away and went into my bedroom.

I pulled out a few brown boxes and started filling them with Jace's crap. "Stupid," I started to say, throwing stuff in the box, "son of a," I continued, "bitch!" I kept up my mumbling until I was finished. Then I put it outside of the apartment door and slammed it shut.

I ate a granola bar and went to sleep after that ordeal.

I was awoken my fists pounding on the locked front door. I groaned, but slid out of bed anyway and went into the living. Someone was shouting, and by someone I mean Jace. Jace was shouting from the other side of the locked door. "Clary! You bitch! Let me in! I still live here you know!" He shouted pounding on the door more.

I looked through the little peep hole. He was furious, he had dumped his crap all over the hallway. "If you still live here, why do I pay the bills? Why did you 'divorce' me? Huh, Jace Herondale!" I screamed back at him.

"Come on, Clary! Let me in!" He used his foot this time to bang on the door.

I got mad, "Either leave or I'm calling the police, you Jackass!"

"I'm on the house lease! You can't call the police if I'm at my own house, Idiot!"

I laughed mockingly, "Not since yesterday, your not!"

He gaped at the door, but picked his stuff up and left. All of my strength evaporated after that. I broke down in tears. My cellphone rang a few minutes later.

"Clary Fairchild speaking," I said, wiping my eyes.

"Hello Clary, this is Joyce. I had one of my workers call in sick today. Is there by any chance you could come in?" She sounded desperate.

I jumped at the opportunity, "Of course, what time?"

"Half hour? Sorry, I know it's late notice."

"It's fine, I'll be there," then we hung up.

I dressed the same way I did yesterday for work, blue button up top, black pants, and apron. I walked to work and went straight to work.

That night I earned seventy two dollars in tips, it was starting to add up.

FOUR MONTHS LATER.

I screamed in pain for about the hundredth time. "I can see a head!" One of the birthing doctors reassured me. "One more push. One, two, three!" He said and I screamed as I push that dang baby out of my...well you know. I laid back, panting. The doctor left, but came back and handed me a bundle wrapped in a blue blanket. My eyes watered as I took it all in. The baby, my baby. It was a boy, too.

"What are you going to name it?" Asked a nurse, smiling.

"Will. Will Brady Fairchild," I smiled.

"Who's the father?" Asked the doctor.

I shook my head, "He wouldn't care."

The doctor nodded solemnly.

THREE YEARS LATER

"Will," I called gently.

"Mommy!" I heard, then tiny little footsteps down the hall.

I lifted him up into my arms and kissed his cheek, he giggled. "I have to go to work. I'm going too take you over to Missy's house," I explained to my beautiful baby. He had green eyes and blond hair.

He nodded, Missy was his babysitter. She was the best. I paced around my big house with Will on my side. I had moved in here five months ago with Will. I had saved up enough money to finally get a nice house on the better side of town. I pinned my hair up and thew on dress pants and a green blouse. I now worked at the magazine company in town as the secretary to the manager. Nothing went on in there without me knowing about it. "Ready?" I asked Will picking him up.

He nodded with a big innocent smile on his lips.

I opened my house door and walked down the side walk into town. I owned a car, just didn't need to drive five minutes to drop Will off and go to work. I walked passed and dark alley and suddenly felt my arm grabbed by a dirty and grubby hand.

I kept one hand on Will, but twisted the man's arm behind his back, causing him to drop to his knees. I looked at his face finally. "Jace?"

**Soo how was that...CLIFFY! SORRY GUYS, BUT I HAD TO DO IT! PLEASE REVIEW LOVE YA'LL!**

**Jace: Dammit! You kicked me out?**

**Clary: You were being an ass**

**Simon: Finally! You realize this.**

**Jace and Clary: Shut up!**

**Jace: Why do I have to be a hobo?**

**Clary: How do you know, you're a hobo? And that's not nice. It's offensive to hobo everywhere to call you one. **

**Jace: (gaps at Clary) (speechless)**

**Clary: I WIN! **

**PLEASE REVIEW, LOVE YA'LL! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Beautifully Broken

"What the hell!" I shouted at him, not releasing his arm.

He looked right at Will, who was staring with his mouth open in a little 'O' shape. "Is he mine?" Jace asked.

I laughed, "Only your sperm, idiot." I glanced down at his appearance. This was not the Jace I used to know. His clothes were in rags, his hair dirty and unkempt. He looked as if he hadn't taken a shower in a year or two. The clothes that were there hung on him, his body extremely thin.

His face fell, but I didn't care. He left me, not the other way around. I released his arm and wiped my now dirty hand on my pants. "I gotta go," I told him, then kept walking.

I heard him following me, "Clary, wait!"

I whirled on him, "Stop following me! You walked out on me, remember? Left me with an unborn baby in a messed up house with a messed up life. I worked my way up and I worked two jobs two weeks after having him and continued that forever. Leave me alone!" I screamed and turned my back on him. He didn't follow.

"Mommy, who was dat?" Will asked me.

"Just a strange man, Willie," I smiled at him, forgetting all that was Jace once again. Only one problem, I couldn't just forget.

I dropped Will off at Missy and headed to work. Another problem, I had to pass that damn alley again. I stuck my chin in the air and made it passed with only one look down it. Resting against one of the walls was a cardboard box. There was a dirty and familiar foot sticking out of the box. I quickly averted my eyes and walked quickly to work.

Ten house working really exhausts you. By the time I picked up Will from Missy's it was dark. "Thanks," I whispered as I picked up my sleeping baby. She nodded and I started the walk home in the dark.

Of course, I could never have any luck, could I? Jace just happened to be sitting in the alley again, waiting. I swear, one of these times I'm just gonna flip. I quickly walked by, but again he grabbed my arm. Again I twisted it behind him, making him yelp in pain. "Shut up!" I hissed.

"Clary, I wanted to-" he started to say rather loudly.

"Shut up!" I hissed again, "Sleeping baby, Idiot!"

"Oh Sorry," his voice dropped down to a whispered. I release his arm.

"What do you want!" I growled, not in the mood for this.

"I want to apologize," he said.

I laughed quietly, "Little late for that isn't it? It's been almost four years, Jace. I don't want your apology, in fact, I don't want anything to do with you. Ever."

"Clary," he tried to plead. It was the first time I noticed that his voice was really raspy. His gold eyes dulled.

"Leave me alone," I groaned and started stalking away. Again he followed me.

"Can I please talk to you," he tried again. His bare feet hitting the cold concrete.

"Whatever," I said, really I was all out of fight.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what else to say. I shouldn't have walked out on you. It was ridiculous, I was stupid and an ass. I'm sorry Clary, please forgive me," he pleaded, sounding almost on the verge of tears. Jace? Tears? Great. Just great.

"And what after that, if I forgive you? Huh? What difference does it make. You'll still live in a box and I'll still want nothing to do with you. Get it. Jace, really, it will make no difference what-so-ever if I forgive you. It would nothing more than an empty gesture, because I wouldn't mean it. My life was hell with you and after you left, at first it was even worse. Slowly it got better, extremely slowly, but it was still hell on earth. You can just apologize for something like that" I was growing tired of this game.

I was at my house now. I flung open the front door and slammed it sort of quietly in his face. I regretted it as soon as I did it because Will started crying. Not just crying, wailing.

I rocked him back and forth, "Shh, I'm sorry honey. Go back to sleep now." I spent the next hour or two rocking my precious baby back to sleep. As soon as he was out I placed him in his bedroom. He had a small white bed with small rails on the side so he wouldn't fall out. On the wall in black letters was his name. I had worked for a moment on this room. The walls were sky blue and had clouds on the ceiling. I turned out the lights, all except his train night-light. "Good-night, love," I whispered, going to my own bedroom.

I looked out the bathroom window as I brushed my teeth with my pink toothbrush. It was snow. Really hard. It was like a blizzard outside. I guess I'm driving to work tomorrow. I laughed out loud then spit the toothpaste into the sink. I pulled on a pair of cotton shorts and a tank top and climbed into my comfortable bed. I fell asleep instantly, but as soon as I had, I wished I hadn't. The dreams haunted me.

I woke up screaming and clutching at my pillow at about eight in the morning. The dream, I had-had it again. It was terrible, the battle, oh that terrible battle. Oh, Isabelle. I stopped that thought instantly, if I thought about that I would crack into a million little pieces. I shook the fatigue from my head. My red curls bounced with the movement.

I dressed quickly then woke Will up. He was in a cranky mood today. "I don't wanna go!" He complained as I helped him dress.

"If you're good, I'll pick you up and we can go to the Juice Box to day," I tried to bribe him. It usually worked. The Juice Box was a small restaurant for kids about seven and under. It had a play-place, slide, and a little juice bar.

His eyes lightened up at the prospect of playing. He nodded his head furiously, "I'll be good," he promise.

I kissed his forehead, then went into the garage. I put him in his car seat and fastened the seat belt. Then slid into the driver's seat. I started the car and blasted the heat. I dropped Will of at Missy's again with promises to pick him up around two. Then I drove to work. My eyes couldn't help but glance out at the winter wonderland. It was freezing outside. Anyone sleeping out here must have almost either died or attained frost-bite. I went to work and did files and paper for a few hours before I switched to making phone calls to local designers for clothing pick-ups.

At two I was out of work early and went to go pick up Will. "Shit!" I said as I slipped on the ice that was hidden under the snow on Missy's sidewalk. I picked myself up and brushed the freezing cold snow off from my pant legs. I knocked on Missy's door and she opened it and laughed.

"Someone fell down, didn't they?" She called for Will.

"Laugh it up," I said sarcastically, but smiled.

"Come on, Willie," I smiled, lifted him up and resting him on my hip.

"Thanks Missy, see ya tomorrow," I hollered as I walked back to my car, this time being careful of that damn ice.

I placed Will back into his car seat and started the car. I drove to Juice Box slowly, trying to be careful of the icy roads. I was forced to look at that alley again. Then it hit me, Jace slept out in that storm last night. That storm that could've killed someone. I stomped on the brake peddle.

**Wow, this story is really up in the cliffies...hmmm :) PLEASE REVIEW, I REALLY LOVE YA'LL**

**Jace: I might be dead!**

**Clary: I'm coming to save you, idiot!**

**Jace: Why am I an idiot?**

**Clary: You walk out of me, Jackass. **

**Jace: Now I'm a jackass?**

**Simon: Totally, now you see where I'm coming from Clary.**

**Clary: (nods in agreement)**

**Jace: (speechless)**

**Simon: I WIN! **

**PLEASE REVIEW, I REALLY TOTALLY LOVE YA'LL**


	4. Chapter 4

Almost

I pulled over to the side of the road after being jerked forward by my sudden movement. Will groaned in the backseat. I dashed out in to the frigid air; it burned my face and whipped my hair. I came to the alley where the snow was up to my calves. It soaked my already cold jeans. Searching was an effort. I checked all of the boxes and behind garbage cans. Nothing. I was just about ready to give up when I saw hair sticking up from the snow. Golden Hair. "Jace!" I screamed and ran forward as fast as the snow would let me. I fell forward into the freezing snow just as I reached the hair. I brushed the excessive snow from the body and picked him up with effort. I was sure it was Jace now, nobody could have those perfect features.

Heaving I raced back to my car. I reclined the seat as far as it would go, then slid him into the car. I grabbed a blanket from the back and put it over-top of him. I ran over to the driver's side, then drove, probably speeding, to the hospital.

I unhooked Will from his car-seat and dashed inside the hospital with him on my side. "Help!" I said to the lady at the front desk. "I have someone who probably has hypothermia and frostbite in my car, please help!" I was frantic.

"Okay miss," she said in a soothing voice, "I'll page a doctor." She typed in some buttons and two doctors appear with a stretcher a moment later. I showed them to my car and them put Jace on the bed and wheeled him inside. They took him behind some closed doors that I was forbidden to go through.

I sat down in one of the uncomfortable hospital seats and waited. I didn't realize that I was crying until Will put a hand to my cheek and wiped something away. I smiled at him gently and kissed his cheek. "I'm okay," I pretty much lied.

Will shook his head, "Don't lie, Mommy."

Gosh, I really loved my baby. "I love you," I said and hugged him to my chest.

"Love you too!" He smiled. Will fell asleep after a while and soon my butt went numb. Finally a doctor came out.

He came over and pulled a chair around to face me. "Hello, Mrs..." he let the sentence drawl.

"Fairchild," I supplied.

He nodded, "The man you brought in, Mr. Herondale, has suffered Grade II frostbite to both his fingers and his toes. Grade II is pretty much assured recovery if done right with mild complications. The hypothermia was a little worse. We had to hook him up to machine that uses humidified oxygen and warms the airways warming the body. This is just a mask over his face. We have a nurse coming in on intervals to inject warmed saltwater into the blood to warm that up, we're also having him drink saltwater solutions to warm up his insides. Nothing to serious, but we need to keep him here for observation over the next few days. He has woken up, but is a little disoriented. He's in room 234." He smiled at me and then went back somewhere.

I walked a bit and then used an elevator. It took forever, about five minutes to actual get the elevator to open. Not to mention that it took two minutes to get up only one floor. My shoes clicked down the hallway until I reached the door. I knocked hesitantly before opening it. I was shocked at his appearance.

His face red and blistery looking. His arms, including fingers and hands were wrapped in thin white gauze. His hands lay limply at his sides. His legs were covered up with a thin hospital blanket, but I guessed they looked the same. Will started to say something, but I shushed him gently. Jace looked like he was sleeping. There was what looked like an oxygen mask over his face, I guessed this is what helped heat his airways. Also, a heating pad was around his red and blistery neck.

Keeping Will on my hip, I walked quietly over and sat in one of the blue chairs by the bed. I put Will on my lap facing me. I bounced him on my knee slowly. "Mommy," he whispered.

"What sweetie?" I asked him, stroking his soft cheek lightly as I bounced him.

"What's wrong with him?" He was just so innocent pointing to Jace in the bed.

I smiled sadly, "He was just out in the cold to long, hun."

Will nodded, then focused, intently as a little boy could, on Jace.

Jace opened his eyes a few moments later. His gauzy hand fumbled with the mask on his face until he got it off. "Clary?" Came his raspy, zoned out voice.

I put Will down on the floor to walk around a bit. "Hey Jace," I started to say, "you're in the hospital. I brought you here, I was afraid you were dead out there in the cold." I choked back a round of tears.

His face turned harsh, "Why couldn't you have just left me out there? Huh? Now I have to go back to being homeless and live like that. Do you realize how hard that is. I've barely survived these two winters now I have to go through another one. So you just figured you'd let me live just to see me tortured? Do I get a say in this? I was finally done with living, and you couldn't just let me have that, could you?" He was finally done with his rant and laid back panting on the bed with the oxygen mask back over his mouth.

I looked at him indignantly, "You didn't even give me a chance to explain what I'm going to do. I'm not going to live here anymore, Jace."

He picked the mask off his face again, "Then where are you going to live? And what does this have to do with me being fricken homeless?"

I sighed, I had been thinking about this since two years ago. When Will was two. I knew that I had despised my mother for not telling me about Shadowhunters and that other life. I had finally decided what I was going to do. It all came down to how Jace responded to it. "Jace, I want to go back to being a Shadowhunter." There she said it.

**So,I just cannot help myself with these cliffys, can I? There just so fun and leave even me guessing :)**

**Jace: Why did you stop being a Shadowhunter in the first place?  
>Clary: You know why, you came with me when I stopped. Remember? Isabelle.<strong>

**Isabelle: Finally! I get to come into these little things.**

**Clary: Isabelle! (hugs)**

**Isabelle: Clary! Eesh you guys take forever on this story. Jace you really were an ass to Clary.**

**Jace: She stopped being a Shadowhunter.**

**Isabelle: You didn't have to, too. **

**Clary: (nods in agreement)**

**Jace: (speechless...again)**

**Isabelle: I WIN! **


	5. Chapter 5

What The Hell

Jace looked at me, speechless. "You...what?"

I took a deep breath, it was hard to say it the first time let alone a second. "I want to go back to being a Shadowhunter," I paused to take another deep breath. "I call the Silent Brothers the other day and asked if I still could. They said the rituals and marks I have are still there and that Will can still undergo them. Jace, I don't want it to be like me and my mom. I don't want Will to find out about that very beautiful and amazing, but sometimes painful, life like I did with my mom. I don't want him to resent me for that. I know it will come up sometime and I really won't have a valid enough excuse for keeping it from him. I'm scared, obviously won't cut it with him. He's smart, he won't believe that it works like that," I laughed remembering something from a few months ago, "he told me a few weeks ago, I don't know where he heard it, you can't be scared, Mommy, you have to face it. It really hit me in the gut. I got a wake up call from a three year old." I smiled at Will who had climbed up on the end of the Jace's hospital bed and was looking at him intently. He smiled back with all of his teeth, completely oblivious to what I was talking about.

I watched Jace carefully measuring his reaction. He looked shocked, but almost relieved. "What does this have to do with me though?" He asked, just a bit less angry.

I shifted positions in the chair and heard the crinkle of the fabric. "I want you to come with me. You can't be happy the way you are, can you? I know there's not much joy in the world for you without fighting," I smiled a bit, remembering watching him fight all those demons. "I mean if you don't want to, you don't have to, but I thought it would be a good change, and maybe time to start over. You and me. I don't want things bad between us. You have to know that."

Jace started at me for a minute. The oxygen mask on his face getting cloudy from his warm breath, then going back to see through. It was a good focus point other than his golden, melt your heart, eyes. Finally he nodded, "I hate it here, I want to come with you."

I smiled, a real smile, I hadn't had one of those in...in...god knows how long. I hadn't been actually happy in a _long_ time.

JACE'S POV

God, how she amazed me. She went from plain, no Clary could never be plain, ignorant, yea better, mundane, to amazing Shadowhunter, to scared and done being Shadowhunter girl, to pregnant mundane, to kicking me out, to down-right good life mundane, back to wanting to be a Shadowhunter. Well I guess that's Clary, get used to it. She smiled, it almost looked unused on her face, when I told her I would go with her. I hated being here anyway, but I didn't know how to go back to being a Shadowhunter. I was really getting annoyed by that damn mask-thing on my face.

CLARY'S POV

I stopped smiling and just went back to Normal Clary as soon as a nurse walk in. She pulled out a syringe and inject Jace with something at which point he cringed. Jace? In pain? Huh? Then she checked his vitals, or at least that's what I assumed she was doing. He kept squirming though, as if he was really uncomfortable. I figured it was time for Will to go to sleep so as soon as the nurse left I stood up.

Jace looked at me oddly, "Where're you going?"

I laughed a bit, "Home. I have to put my child to, b-e-d." I spelled out the word because sometimes Will was a bit fussy about bedtime. He was getting better, but still. No need for a freak out in the hospital.

He nodded and thinly masked disappointment. I plucked Will of the bed easily and turned to give Jace one last smile. I waved with my free hand. I went to open the door when he finally said something.

"Um, when are you coming back? Not that you have to, really if you don't want to , I mean it's not like I'm telling you to come back, but," he started to babble to I cut him off.

"I'll stop by tomorrow, if that's okay?"

He nodded, relieved by my input. Clearly he was new to this whole interacting thing again. I smiled again and left the room.

I ran out into the bitter cold and drove him, putting the heat on full- blast. When I put Will to bed about twenty minutes later he didn't fuss like usually; surprisingly. I kissed his forehead and turned off all the lights except his little train night-light in the corner. I shut the door quietly and went off to brush my teeth and head to bed. I was exhausted, or freaking fried as I called it.

I heard my alarm go off in the morning and groaned as I slid out of bed and dressed. Finally! It was the weekend, I had a lot to do on this particular one. I hesitated outside my bedroom door. Should I leave Will or bring him with me to the hospital. I decided against the first one and opened his closed door. The brass handle felt freezing cold against my skin. I pushed it open slowly, despite my attempt to open it quietly Will woke up. "Shh," I said lightly walking over to his bed. "Ready to get going?" I asked.

He wasn't awake enough to talk I guess so he nodded. Soon we were in the cold car and on our way to the hospital to who knows what... Or at least we didn't know what.

**Well, hey guys! Sorry about the seriously long time it took to post this... I didn't have computer access for a while and High School just started up again... So Please Review! LOVE YA'LL !:)**


End file.
